


Sorrows of Blood

by Squeemish



Series: The Witch Doctor [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Breaking and Entering, Fantasy, Gen, Jadzia is his roommate, Julian is a witch, Kukalaka is there, M/M, Mutual Pining, Witches, friends wanting to be lovers forced to be enemies, it's my dream fic and I loved making it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeemish/pseuds/Squeemish
Summary: “Garak?”What had at first looked like a shadow, shifted and emerged from the dark. Light was caught in a pair of icy blue eyes, and made them briefly shine like the ones of a cat. Hands held up in surrender, Garak slinked in closer, his smile equally feline, and nodded in greeting.“Due excuse me, Doctor. I did not mean to wake you.”---Julian is a witch. Garak is an old friend who pays him an unexpected visit.





	Sorrows of Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yammisama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yammisama/gifts).



Crickets didn’t chirp by rubbing their legs together, as the common misconception suggested. It was their wings that created the sound (and made those wings far more valuable as ingredients than the legs). It changed according to temperature; Warmer meant more singing, cold meant no singing whatsoever.

All this Julian knew, and yet, as he rubbed the icicles that once were his feet against each other and curled deeper under his duvet, he imagined himself to be a sad, cold cricket. His efforts were in vain; the chill had reached his bones and blood already, too deep to be banished. No singing, or in his case, sleep.

Worse than the cold was the  _noise_. Every few seconds, a sharp flap snapped him awake, as if someone were forcefully shaking wet sheets dry. Julian muffled a low whine against his pillow and pulled the duvet to his ears. Each beat felt like a slap to his poor, sleep addled mind. Nevertheless he kept his eyes shut, out of spite for whatever was the cause for the nightmarish racket. Spite worked perfectly. For a minute. Maybe less. After what very much felt like hours of soul-deep shivers and one particularly loud flap, Julian gave in, and turned his face from the pillow to see what caused him to suffer so.

_The window was open._

Frozen in place from an altogether different kind of chill, Julian stared at the curtains as they swung violently in the breeze. He heard nothing unusual, besides the wind and the curtains caught in it. His own heart, beating steadily. Yet down the back of his neck, the heat of an unseen presence prickled, unpleasant and slick. As quietly as he could, Julian drew his hand from under the covers, and made a fist. Inside, the familiar warmth of magic gathered, slowed his heartbeat as it moved through his body and grew stronger. The quick change in temperature stung his skin, but he remained quiet and still. Waited for there to be enough.

 _Done_.

Blue fire burst in his palm, and Julian shot upright, his arm pulled back and ready to burn away a face, if necessary. Only one problem presented itself.

No one was there.

The room glowed in the pale blue light, empty. Or so it seemed at first glance. After a careful scan of the room, Julian stopped to squint at the shadows. In the corner, just far enough for the light not to reach, he could make out the shape of a man. A familiar shape. Chest heaving, he pulled his hand back and frowned.

“Garak?”

What had at first looked like a shadow, shifted and emerged from the dark. Light was caught in a pair of icy blue eyes, and made them briefly shine like the ones of a cat. Hands held up in surrender, Garak slinked in closer, his smile equally feline, and nodded in greeting.

“Due excuse me, Doctor. I did not mean to wake you.”

Julian blinked. It really was Garak. In his bedroom. And Julian was in bed. Wearing pajamas.

“It’s...” He glanced at the clock by his bedside, “Half past two. In the morning.” Garak’s amusement only seemed to grow from Julian’s fluster, his eyes and voice bright with it.

“I am aware,” Garak’s shoulders slumped as he let out a mournful breath and shook his head,“and terribly sorry, of course.”

“No you’re not.” The accusation lacked the intended bite, the tone too fond. Julian compensated by giving an unimpressed glare. It too, was ruined by a small twitch in the corner of his mouth.

Garak narrowed his eyes at him, grinning as he always seemed to, and turned around to investigate the shelves behind him. Shaking his head, Julian turned to light up the glass jar candle on his nightstand. Once it took the flame, he let the rest of his fire fade, threw his covers aside and picked up the candle.

Silently cursing for the icy floor under his bare feet, Julian walked over to Garak, careful to avoid the slim tail swishing about his ankles. Garak paid him no mind, eyes fixed forward to skim through his messy display of casting equipment. He stopped to give Julian a look of horror over a jar of lizard tails, while a rune, carved into obsidian, fascinated him enough to reach out and click it with a claw.

“What are you doing here?” Julian asked, and failed again to sound appropriately displeased. Garak committed his shenanigans with such casual authority it took some effort to actually question them. That, and it had been a long time since the last he’d seen Garak. Three months. He almost seemed like a ghost with his pale scales glowing in the blue light. The way he moved too, graceful and precise, felt unworldly and surreal. Dreamlike. A dream would make more sense. Wouldn’t be the first time seeing Garak in one, though none had featured himself in pajamas.

“Oh, I was just considering borrowing an item of yours.” Garak said with a casual wave of hand. Julian crossed his arms and stared at Garak through narrowed eyes.

“ _Borrowing_.”

“Yes, if you don’t mind.”

 Julian glanced at the shelf, frowning. Numerous objects there were potentially dangerous in the wrong hands, and more often than not those hands were Garak’s. He scratched his head, using the gesture to try and smooth his hair down a little. It had to look ridiculous, with the way he’d tossed and turned.

He blew his cheeks out as he set the candle on the shelf with a clank. Well then. Glancing at Garak, he gestured at the everything.

”What do you need?”

Garak’s self-satisfied smirk melted to a gentle smile, genuine and warm. Hot flutters burst in Julian’s stomach. He bit his lip as it curled into a grin and looked at Garak, who evaded his gaze, though Julian saw he was still smiling. On the floor, the tip of his tail swayed from side to side.

“I’m not quite sure yet.” Garak said and lifted a finger, turning back to poke at the inventory, “I’ll look around a little, it’ll come to me in a moment.” Julian huffed a laugh through his nose.

“Don’t take too long. My helpfulness directly correlates with the amount of sleep I’ve had.”

“Worry not, Doctor. I shan’t take much of your time.” Garak then wrapped arms around himself and visibly shivered, and threw a murderous glare at the window. “Would you close that please, it’s freezing in here.”

The absolute nerve of the man. Julian rolled his eyes, his whole body moving with the motion, toward the window as he’d been commanded. Garak’s coat rested on the bench under it. Neatly folded so it didn’t touch the floor. Julian stuck his head outside, his nose beginning to sting from the cold immediately.

It was a moonless night. Stars were visible though, bright even in the absence of a greater light. A heavy layer of snow revealed a pair of footprints across the yard that lead below his window. Every now and then between the prints, a bit of snow had been swept to the side, presumably by a tail. His lips twitched at the image. Poor Garak, trodding through snow, up to no good and freezing his tail off while at it. Served him right. Yet a thought popped into his head; how late and cold it was, especially for a Cardassian.

A flush burned his skin, and Julian quickly shut the panels. He turned around and found Garak standing closer, with his back to the shelves.

“It would seem you don’t actually have what I need.” Garak explained, regretful, “So I shall take my leave.” A smile tugged at Julian’s lips.

“Well, I’m sorry I couldn’t be more helpful.” The things he allowed Garak to get away with it, again and again. He should deny him now, take back whatever it was the overgrown lizard had stuffed in his pockets and throw him out by which he came.

Julian picked up the coat off the bench. It was heavy and soft. Probably expensive. He then swirled around, and tossed it over Garak’s head. The surprised squeak, followed by a pained sigh, were muffled by the thick fabric, but satisfying nevertheless. Grinning, Julian made his way back to bed and settled under the cold covers. Back against the headboard, he watched Garak wrestle himself from under the coat and begin to put it on.

Would it be another three months, before they’d cross paths again? Longer? It felt bizarre, how only a year ago Garak had been an hour’s trip away. The possibility of an end hadn’t occurred to him at the time, Julian’s weekly lunch with him almost a routine, albeit one he’d enjoyed.

Everyday he could’ve gone and seen him, when he still had the tailor shop. Everyday. Now each meeting might be the last, for all he knew. The thought twisted his gut.

Heart thumping, Julian leaned forward and gave the end of the bed a light pat.

“Come here?”

Garak hesitated at first, fingers stilled mid work on the first button. Silently, he took a few steps to reach the bed, on the edge of which he sat on gracefully.

Carefully, Julian began pushing the coat down Garak’s shoulder’s. Garak let him. The coat fell to the bed, and Julian reached out for Garak’s wrist. He pulled it close, turned it so the palm was upwards, and rolled the sleeve out of the way. Underneath it was a scar. Black and twisted, starting from the wrist, all the way to the bend of his elbow. He traced the darkest branch, brows furrowed.

 _Tain’s uncaring face, as he denied Garak’s life, only to snatch it back for himself when it was of use again, Garak’s hopeful eyes--_ _“After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you?” Such a tender tone Tain had used as he’d grabbed a hold of Garak’s arm. “Leave us now please, Doctor.” Garak had nodded. Julian had left._

Julian ran his fingertips across the arm. Cardassian skin was… well. Scaly. Smooth on the inner arm, a bit rougher elsewhere, and cool. He glanced up at Garak.

“There hasn’t been any pain?” Garak flitted his eyes from the scar to Julian and back.

“No. It’s quite healed, I believe.” Julian quirked a brow and scoffed.

“Do you now?” He leaned in to take a proper look. The vividness of the colour made the scar look newer than he knew it to be. After pressing around and over it, Julian summoned a tiny bit of magic to see under the skin and through the blood. Lost in his work, he jumped a bit when Garak cleared his throat.

“What is the diagnosis, Doctor?” He teased, voice mockingly grave,“Is my remaining time in this world ending within days, months or years? Smiling, Julian lowered Garak’s arm to his side and moved his grip to hold the hand instead.

“Seems to be healed.” Julian murmured.

“What a relief." Garak smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Doctor. ”

They sat in silence, Julian caressing Garak’s inner wrist with his thumb. Garak followed the movement through half lidded eyes.

“You know can always ask me for help?” Julian whispered. “There’s no need to sneak around in the dark, even if it’s for--” He trailed off. Even for Tain. If it kept Garak from more harm. Garak just smiled.

“I’ve benefited from your kindness well beyond appropriate, and I am truly sorry to rely on it once more.” He explained, brows arched high. His grin grew into a sly one, “And sneaking into your bedroom isn’t something I’m planning to make a habit out of.”

“I wouldn’t necessarily mind if you did.” Garak’s face fell, and with it Julian’s heart. Cheeks burning, he hurriedly let go of Garak’s arm and turned his head away.

“I’m sorry--” A cool hand cupped his cheek.

“There are still great many things you don’t know of me.” Garak said quietly. He caressed Julian’s cheekbone. “I would ask you to hold back such invitations, for the moment.”

Let down gently. Like a child. Again he thought of Tain, and for a short moment saw himself saying the same words as he had, to make Garak stay, only to recoil in disgust. Garak, unaware of the ugly things in Julian’s head, kept the hand on his cheek, looking horribly guilty. Julian touched his wrist, and tried to smile reassuringly, though it fell too fast. Garak sighed.

“I must leave now.” Julian nodded, eyes cast down. Garak withdrew his hand. Once he left the bed, Julian pulled his knees up, and propped his arms and head on them to yet again watch Garak put his coat on in silence. Feeling quite like an ass, Julian bit his lip and exhaled.

“I assume you’ll return whatever it is that you took?” He asked, managing a light, teasing tone. Garak stopped his fussing to frown and tilt his head at Julian.

“My dear Doctor,” he exclaimed in horror, “you of all people, accusing me of thievery, now that does offend me in the most severe way.” Garak pressed a hand over his heart and bowed his head, “But rest assured, if I ever were to borrow something from you, it would be returned as soon as possible.”

Not for the first time Julian wondered whether the world had lost a great actor in Garak. His flare for the dramatic could’ve worked wonderfully on stage; Garak performing Shakespeare couldn’t be anything but marvellous. He ought to tell him that. See his tail tremble with offence at the mere suggestion. Or not. Maybe he’d be flattered instead. Maybe he’d laugh.

Dark thoughts of endings loomed back into his mind. Their lives were separated now. Garak’s followed a more dangerous path than his. Tain’s path. How to save him, he did not yet know, and soon it could be too late.

Next time. He’d tell him next time.

“Be safe. If you can.” Julian whispered.

Smiling softly, Garak gave him a slow blink, and turned to the window, only to sneer at it with distaste.

“May I use the door? The climb was... unpleasant, and I can’t imagine it’ll be any better the other way.” Julian snorted.

“Go ahead. But if you wake up Jadzia, I’m not helping you.”

With a nod, Garak turned the lock and pushed the door open. He came to a sudden stop and looked at Julian over his shoulder, a sliver of barely concealed concern in his eyes.

“Captain Kira isn’t around, is she?”

She wasn’t. A few weeks ago she had left with a small number of soldiers to escort a Vedek someplace he wasn’t allowed to know of, and had yet to return. Jadzia had moped about her absence for a month while claiming to not be bothered by it. Instead of telling Garak that however, Julian shrugged.

“Guess you’ll find out if you’re not quiet enough”

Garak let out an offended sniff at Julian’s grin, and with that disappeared into the corridor, gently closing the door behind him. Julian listened carefully, but could not pick up the sound of footsteps, or the main door being opened.

_Gone._

Julian fell back on his pillow and let out a long breath. Wide awake, with hours till sunrise. His hand found its way to his cheek.

The door creaked, and from the dark, a low hiss came.

“Oh, for-- _Go_. Shoo.”

Claws clicked against the wooden floor as Kukalaka trod in, sniffing and huffing excitedly. Julian sat up, hoping to get one last glance of Garak, but the door was promptly shut again, presumably for the last time for the night. Julian smiled at the bear and patted the bed. Kukalaka clambered onto it, the sheet partly pulled off in the process, and wet paw prints left as damning evidence. With a happy whine, Kukalaka flopped onto Julian’s lap, uncaring about the mess made.

“Hello there,” Julian cooed, ”And where have you been, hm?”

Kukalaka’s answer was an attempt to playfully smack his face. Julian grabbed the paw, cold from the snow, and tickled the rough toe pads. His sleeve was promptly snatched by sharp teeth in revenge.

“You know you were just let in by a burglar,” Julian moved to scratch behind Kukalaka’s round little ears, “The kind you’re supposed to keep out of the house?”

Kukalaka yawned, jaws wide, freeing  Julian’s hand for all of three seconds before nipping the sleeve back between his teeth. Julian let him chew and rip in peace once it became clear he would not be released through force.

Eventually Kukalaka settled,  and rested his head and front paws on Julian’s chest, where he fell asleep. The sleeve hadn’t survived the abuse unscathed, now charmingly decorated with holes and wet patches. Julian pulled it up, so the wet parts didn’t touch his skin, and studied the scar revealed.

As black and branched as the one on Garak’s arm, only larger, as it reached all the way to his shoulder and back. Sighing, Julian hugged the snoring pile of fur against his chest, like the teddy bear he used to be, and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4:20 am. Hehehehehehehehehheehhehehehehehehehe. Ahem. This stared as a prompt and became more. Great fun, the most self-indulgent shit I've ever made, and I'm moderately pleased. There might be mistakes, because that's how I am. Will fix later. Thank you for your time, and do tell me if you enjoyed.
> 
> EDIT: Agrippa Spoleto did an AMAZING sketch of[ Julian and Kukalaka](http://agrippaspoleto.tumblr.com/post/171875339530/i-read-i-am-a-bit-squeemish-s-awesome-fantasy-au) for this, and I've died and am very dead. Thank you...! q-q
> 
> EDIT.2: WHAT. MORE ART HAPPENED. HWAT. [PLEASE LOOK AT IT.](http://vandrawsing.tumblr.com/post/174910338300)
> 
> Also, check out the amazing art pieces that inspired this shenanigans [here](https://yammisama.tumblr.com/post/167721326215) and [here!](http://dziwaczka.tumblr.com/post/30248093605/more-ds9-fantasy-rpg-au-theres-a-few-extra)


End file.
